


No One There

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Insight, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 她只看见一个和自己一样大的女孩，被带刺的绳子吊着，受了伤，发着抖。
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	No One There

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：时间线死亡圣器，一个普通学生搞砸了她的黑魔法防御术成绩。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

阿克希把一整周的夜晚耗在她的黑魔法防御术论文上，期望卡罗教授能给她一个好些的分数，以弥补她在实践上糟糕的表现。比起查找资料，她的时间和精力更多是花在了斟酌词句上，卡罗教授（两个都是）不喜欢作业里出现太多的术语和公式，她尽可能在用词浅显的同时不出差错（因为斯内普校长偶尔会抽查），并在每个小标题下写一两句赞同黑魔王政策的议论，再在结语部分附上一大段。

对于在作业上花费学业外的工作，阿克希既谈不上喜欢，也没有不喜欢，但凡教授要求的都是分内工作，完成它们则是学生的本分。她一直是个听话的孩子，既不太聪明也不太漂亮，所以没有人会多看她一眼。但她的妈妈却为她自豪，听话不会带来好处，可是也不会找来祸害，而在到处都是祸患的时候，听话就是最大的好处。她说阿克希是个好孩子，在父亲整日念叨阿克希不听话的哥哥和弟弟时，妈妈每次都能看出阿克希的寂寞，将她领到身边读故事书，赞美她的懂事。

阿克希听话懂事，从来不给别人添麻烦，她没有太多可以引以为豪的东西，所以一直悄悄以此鼓励自己。

可是尽管阿克希很听话，有许多东西却不是按别人的话去做，就能做到的。她可以花费更多的时间去做一件事，足够努力的话，她能在大部分课程上拿到E，在最不擅长的魔药课上也能拿到A。她的成绩从不拔尖，却也是父母在亲戚面前能自谦两句的。然而今年，她觉得，也许她的黑魔法防御术会不及格了。

阿克希心里也会悄悄给老师打分，尽管她从来不敢告诉别人她觉得二年级时的卢平教授是最好的，因为他是个狼人，她怎么可以认为狼人最好呢？其次是三年级的穆迪教授，他很凶，但没有凶过阿克希；他教学的方法有点粗暴，但阿克希还能理解。再次是五年级的斯内普教授，他对像阿克希这样缺乏天分的学生一点耐心都没有，但他确实在尝试教给他们很多东西。一年级的洛哈特教授和四年级的乌姆里奇教授，阿克希再笨也知道他们教的东西一点用都没有，可是尽管这样，只要她记住洛哈特教授的喜好，或者花一晚上时间忍着瞌睡硬记乌姆里奇教授指定的段落，她还是可以拿到不错的分数。他们的要求，阿克希可以努力办到。

可是六年级的卡罗教授，啊呀，他真是阿克希的噩梦。他很少布置书面作业，教学实践则多得惊人，内容总是让他们用各种各样的咒语互相伤害，或者折磨被关禁闭的人。阿克希不但总是达不到要求，还常常在课后做噩梦，梦见卡罗教授把她吊在房梁上，用钻心咒折磨她。这门课最优秀的学生都会找自己最恨或者强行要最弱小的人做自己搭档，她则和黑魔法防御实践同样糟糕的朋友西莱斯特成了固定组合，躲在最不会被卡罗教授注意的角落战战兢兢地用魔杖互相戳，磨蹭到下课。有几次她当真伤到了西莱斯特，没等西莱斯特反应过来，她就先吓哭了。

卡罗教授们会关很多格兰芬多的禁闭，但也不是完全放过了斯莱特林们，尤其是父母在黑魔王那边犯了错的学生，往往第二天就会成为实践课的道具。阿克希的父母都在圣芒戈工作，哥哥毕业后好运地进了魔法部体育运动司，她安分守己的同时每天都去三年级打听，生怕弟弟闯祸被卡罗兄妹盯上。

可是她却先被卡罗教授盯上了。虽然阿克希每堂课都极力假装自己不存在，提高班的人就这么多，她和西莱斯特迟早会被注意到的。这堂是最糟糕的那种课，卡罗教授昨天又关了几个人的禁闭，今天他们要在那些人身上练习钻心咒。卡罗教授的目光在几个跃跃欲试的人脸上逛了一圈，却点到了低着头拼命祈祷的阿克希。

“我们来看看伦德小姐的表现。”

阿克希发出一个受到惊吓的小声音，周围的几个人窃笑起来。她哀求地看着卡罗教授，希望他能另选一个精于此道的学生，但卡罗教授用无形的鞭子抽了她的课桌一下，发出一声爆响。

“怎么，你是想替代他们吗，伦德？”

阿克希几乎从椅子上翻下去，她哆哆嗦嗦、磨磨蹭蹭地抓住自己的魔杖，走到讲台前卡罗教授指定的位置。

她面前是……天哪，是金妮·韦斯莱。每个人都认识韦斯莱，全年级最漂亮的姑娘，魁地奇明星和现任格兰芬多球队队长，还曾是哈利•波特的女朋友。韦斯莱当下就没有那么好看了，面色苍白，红头发凌乱地盖在脸上，脸上和胳膊上有好几道显眼的伤痕，疲倦、恐惧又愤怒。她的头原本无力地垂着，阿克希走近时猛然抬起来了，棕色的眼睛里像有狮子在咆哮。被她一瞪，阿克希马上后退了一小步，遭到了围观学生的嘲笑和卡罗教授的厉声呵斥。

显然，阿克希软弱的表现已经证明她不配做韦斯莱的对手，红发女孩的怒火又冲着卡罗教授去了。

“懦夫！你不配站在这儿！”

她厉声叱骂卡罗教授，但她已经没有多少力气了，干渴使她的嗓音也变得沙哑不堪。格兰芬多桌边有人起身攻击卡罗教授，被镇压了下去，阿克希看不到是谁。她死死地盯着韦斯莱，韦斯莱的头又垂了下去，口中仍咒骂着。

“说，钻心剜骨。”

“钻心……”

阿克希的嗓子卡住了，她的嘴唇哆嗦着，拿魔杖的手不停颤抖。卡罗教授说出那个词的时候，韦斯莱挣动了一下，垂落的长发也随之晃动。她没有再出声，也没有抬起头。

听话。阿克希紧紧闭上眼睛。

“钻……”

一根魔杖刺在阿克希脖子上，杖尖灼烫，她尖叫了一声，睁开了眼睛。韦斯莱也是一惊，下意识地抬头看发生了什么，阿克希撞上她的目光，她眼中的恐惧和脸上的伤痕突然变得更清晰了。

“我数到三。”卡罗教授冷酷地说。“一……”

可是恐惧并没有给阿克希带来动力，她的手哆嗦得更厉害了，马上就要拿不住魔杖。韦斯莱又开始无力地怒骂卡罗教授，叫他有本事自己来，可是卡罗教授却是铁了心要阿克希来折磨她了，他数到二时阿克希抽泣起来，她还盯着韦斯莱受伤的脸，几乎没意识到自己哭了。

“这是个麻瓜！卑劣的、肮脏的麻瓜！”

卡罗教授转而在阿克希耳边咆哮，吓得她杖尖迸出火星，烧断了韦斯莱的两根头发。韦斯莱抽了口气，侧脸躲了一下。

“擦掉这些该死的眼泪，睁大你的眼睛好好看着！这是一个麻瓜，她要打你、杀你、剥光你的衣服！他们要烧死你，强暴你，用石头扔你！你得杀了她！杀了她！”

卡罗教授的语声越来越疯狂，阿克希用没拿魔杖的那只手抹了把眼泪，使劲眨眨眼，可是她并没有看到要杀死她的麻瓜，一群或一个都没有看见。她只看见一个和她一样大的女孩，被带刺的绳子吊着，受了伤，发着抖。

阿克希抽泣得越来越厉害，她快无法呼吸了。

“不，不要……”

卡罗教授停了一下，再开口时，他的声音变得恶毒而暴怒。

“你是要拒绝吗，伦德小姐？”

“不是！”阿克希立刻说，拿魔杖的手不堪重负地垂了下来，“不是……我做不到，卡罗教授……不要……对不起，对不起对不起……我不能……”

“你知道，不是她，就是你。”

“不要！求您了，对不起，对不起……”

“卡罗教授！”

是西莱斯特，天呀，不要是她，不要是她……

“阿克希她不是有意要违抗您，我了解她，她是太紧张了。”阿克希想回头，可是她没有力气那么做，“让我来，我来做她的练习对象，求您了。对我她的表现会好得多，我保证。”

西莱斯特的声音微微发颤，阿克希能想象她现在是什么样子：脸色苍白，吞咽着，恐惧地咬住嘴唇。突然之间，韦斯莱的脸变成了西莱斯特的，强忍着不退缩，想减轻他人的痛苦。阿克希在她胳膊上留下鞭痕时她痛得弯下腰去，可是当阿克希哭着道歉的时候，西莱斯特却安慰她说自己没事。西莱斯特，她那么好，那么善良……

“我做不到！”阿克希叫道，她的魔杖终于从手指间滑脱，落到地面上。

教室里一时间安静了。

“我做不到。”她一再地说，“我用不了这个咒语，我做不到。”

每说一次，阿克希的呼吸就轻松一些，她的脊背挺直了，肩膀舒展了。她不是那样的人，她做不到，她再也不要去试了，为了恐惧去伤害他人，为了乐趣去伤害他人，盲目地伤害他人，她不会那样做。告诉她那样做才对的话，她再也不要听了。

此时此地，强迫她那样做的人在她身后，乐于那样做的人在她身后，维护她的朋友和宁可是她遭殃而不是自己的人都在她身后；他们愤怒着、嘲笑着、担忧着、祈祷着，对阿克希身上发生了什么一无所知。

然而有一个人知道，金妮·韦斯莱，她强撑着抬起头与阿克希对视，闪现了然的神情。阿克希从她面前退开，看到她再次支持不住地垂首，停止了怒骂，却露出一丝笑意。那个瞬间阿克希感觉自己又拥有了一个朋友，一个差不多完全不认识、却共享着全世界只有她们知道的秘密的朋友。

阿克希的双手正因与此前完全不同的缘由战栗，她的心脏因为恐惧和激动击打着胸腔，一下、又一下。她或许要变成下一个“教学用具”了，这可怕极了，然而一团温热而陌生的东西从血肉的碰撞中诞生，稳稳地停在那儿，就像一面盾牌、一副盔甲、一个护身符，保护着某个新生的、脆弱而温柔的东西。

“我做不到。”

这算不上真正的拒绝，不够义正辞严，不够响亮，不够满怀激情。但对阿克希·伦德来说，它就是她宣之于口的一切。从今往后，她还是那个不出众的、听话的姑娘，除了宣言的余音久久地在她心灵深处回响，只有她——或许加上韦斯莱——听得到。

而那，就是整个世界的不同。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> “此地无人，唯有我和我的灵魂。”  
> 阿克希的名字来自女神阿克索（Akso），希腊神话中的健康女神，主司卫生安全、医药治疗，在某些西方文学中的形象相当于中国传说中的扁鹊。原本想写阿克希和金妮或者科林的友谊向，但写着感觉就在个人向打住也蛮好的。


End file.
